


Cisza

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Series: Pierwsze kroki [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maglorowi ciąży decyzja o pozostawieniu Maedhrosa w niewoli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cisza

**Author's Note:**

> Miniaturka kompatybilna z opowiadaniami  
> "Jedną gwiazdę mniej" http://archiveofourown.org/works/4085437  
> "Wyrok" http://archiveofourown.org/works/5011900  
> Tło do "Pojednania" http://archiveofourown.org/works/3977608

**Cisza**

 

                Podróży powrotnej nad jezioro Mithrim towarzyszyła ciężka cisza wisząca między synami Feanora. Celegorm wciąż wypuszczał się na zwiady i patrolował okolicę, nie opuszczając ani jednego wyjazdu, więc na postojach był zmordowany i potrafił zasnąć. Caranthir wybuchał złością z byle powodu, dlatego szybko został zostawiony w spokoju, gdyż nikt nie miał siły kłócić się z nim o to, że ognisko jest zbyt małe czy inną tego typu błahostkę. Curufin przeciwnie, był staranny i drobiazgowy aż do przesady, jakby nie chciał dawać najstarszemu bratu choćby jednego powodu do uwag. Jego syn przemykał pomiędzy wujami, starał się być przydatny i niewidoczny.

                Amras zobojętniał. Maglor patrzył na niego i miałby wrażenie, że wiozą ze sobą kukłę, gdyby nie to, że młodszy brat szeptał czasami do swojego wierzchowca, a ilekroć któryś z braci próbował go zagadnąć, wyłamywał się z kolumny i popędzał konia, szukał sobie innego miejsca wśród Noldorów. Na postojach troszczył się o wierzchowce braci i o swojego gniadosza, pomagał w czynnościach obozowych jak wszyscy, pozostawiając Caranthirowi gotowanie. Gdy już nie było nic do zrobienia, siadał przy ogniu, zazwyczaj ignorując miskę podsuniętą przez któregoś z braci. Czasem skubnął kilka łyżek, czasami od razu zwijał się w kłębek i narzucał płaszcz na głowę, choć Maglor nie sądził, by młodszy brat zasypiał. Czasami siedział przy ogniu przez cały postój.

                Maglor nie śpiewał.

                Minęło trochę czasu, zanim bracia się zorientowali. Maglor krążył między elfami, tak podczas podróży, jak i postojów. Ustalał trasę, wysyłał patrole, koordynował działania zwiadowców z Celegormem. Uczył się imion poszczególnych pomniejszych dowódców, wszystkiego tego, czym dotąd zajmował się Maedhros. Chociaż Maglor sądził, że był na bieżąco, nagle okazało się, ile tak naprawdę nie wiedział, bo nie zaprzątał tym sobie głowy, ufając starszemu bratu w kwestiach dowodzenia. Tyle tylko, że teraz to on był najstarszy.

                Ostatni dosiadał się do braci, gdy rozmówił się ze swoimi podkomendnymi, na samym końcu, już przy posiłku, wysłuchiwał jeszcze relacji Celegorma. Jadł z rozpędu to, co mu akurat Caranthir wcisnął w ręce, starając się poukładać w głowie wszystko to, co usłyszał. Musiał.

                Po tym wszystkim nie miał sił, by robić cokolwiek innego niż gapić się w ogień, dopóki nie przysypiał, często na siedząco, by złapać trochę odpoczynku przed dalszą podróżą. Milczał. Wiedział, że zwykle było go słychać, bo nucił coś, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, ale teraz nie umiał znaleźć głosu, przypomnieć sobie choćby jednej melodii. Harfa spoczywała w szczelnym futerale i Maglor sprawdzał tylko co jakiś czas, czy jest bezpieczna, czy przypadkiem do środka nie przedostaje się wilgoć. Nie potrafił sięgnąć po instrument, pozwolić palcom przebiec po strunach, znaleźć ukojenie w muzyce. Nie mógł. Nie zasługiwał.

                Minął tydzień, potem drugi; w podróży jeszcze ciężej było odliczać czas w trwającej ciągle nocy. Niewątpliwie jednak robiło się coraz chłodniej, coraz częściej padało.

                Maglor z cichym westchnieniem przywitał odpoczynek. Brak snu w końcu zaczynał się na nim odbijać. Nie tylko Smyk przesiadywał długie godziny w bezsensownym czuwaniu, Maglor także po wielokroć nie potrafił zmrużyć oka. Po rutynowym już obchodzie przysiadł przy ogniu i zapatrzył się w płomienie, licząc, że przynajmniej wysuszy przemoczony płaszcz.

                Ktoś podsunął mu miskę z parującą strawą. Maglor podziękował, nawet nie podnosząc głowy. Dopiero kiedy w zasięgu wzroku mignęły mu rude włosy najmłodszego brata, gdy ten siadał obok, zamrugał w zdziwieniu. Amras konsekwentnie unikał wszystkich, a już zwłaszcza jego, więc dziwił sam fakt, że przykucnął obok ze swoim posiłkiem. Maglor powstrzymał chęć, by go zagadnąć. Zamiast tego zajął się jedzeniem i czekał.

                Amras także jadł w milczeniu i choćby dlatego, że najwyraźniej zamierzał opróżnić miskę w całości, Maglor nie chciał mu przerywać. Obserwował tylko kątem oka, czy młodszy brat faktycznie je.

                – Jest więcej, jeśli chcesz – odezwał się cicho Amras, gdy złowił spojrzenie brata. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Maglor szybko uporał się z jedzeniem.

                – Nie – pokręcił głową starszy brat; nie był głodny.

                Amras zamieszał jeszcze niemrawo łyżką i odstawił miskę z niedojedzonym posiłkiem. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę i milczał w ponurej zadumie, jak zwykle ostatnio. Maglor obserwował go z ukosa; podkrążone oczy, włosy związane niedbale na karku, palce zaciskające się na kolanach w bezwiednym odruchu.

                – Ja wiem, że nie miałeś wyboru – odezwał się niespodziewanie Amras, gdy Maglor zaczął już sądzić, że najmłodszy brat nie zarejestrował, przy kim usiadł i z kim rozmawiał.

                Maglora ścisnęło w gardle, gdy zorientował się, że Amras po cichu  wyciąga rękę na zgodę i jeśli nie wybacza, to przynajmniej rozumie jego decyzję. Gdyby mógł, zrobiłby wszystko, żeby zlikwidować tę przeraźliwą pustkę w oczach Smyka; powinien, jako starszy brat, po tym, co ich ostatnio spotkało. Milczał, nie znajdując odpowiedzi, a Amras ciągnął dalej, wciąż wpatrzony w swoje stopy.

                – Ja wiem, musiałeś... wolałbym, chcę... ale wiem, nie damy rady – wyrzucał z siebie urywanymi zdaniami, spiesznie, jakby się bał, że za chwilę nie zmusi się do powiedzenia czegokolwiek. – Nie chcę być ci dodatkowym ciężarem, Kano – poderwał głowę, spojrzał Maglorowi prosto w oczy. – Ty teraz musisz wszystko... Więc nie martw się jeszcze o mnie, dam sobie radę – ciche zapewnienie zabrzmiało jak rozpaczliwe kłamstwo.

                Niemal bezgłośne „ _dziękuję_ ” było wszystkim, na co Maglor się zdobył. Teraz, gdy przekonał się już, że brat nie ucieknie, przysunął się bliżej i objął go ramieniem. Amras poddał się dotykowi, pozwolił, by śpiewak rozpiął klamrę spinającą mu włosy, a Maglora uderzyło, jak bardzo byli samotni przez ostatnie dni, oni wszyscy.

                – Jesteś cicho – zauważył Amras, gdy Maglor przeczesywał mu włosy palcami. – Ty nie bywasz _cicho_ , Kano. Brakuje mi twojego głosu – mamrotał cicho, przymykając oczy.

                – Mam wrażenie, że cały czas z kimś rozmawiam – westchnął Maglor, choć dobrze wiedział, że bratu nie o to chodzi.

                – Nie śpiewasz. – To nie był wyrzut czy naleganie, a jedynie suche stwierdzenie faktu.

                – Nie potrafię.

                Pisałby lament za lamentem, gdyby nie miał wrażenia, że żadne słowa nie oddadzą stanu jego ducha, nie będą zamykaniem tragedii w pięknych wersach. Śmierć Ambarto, potem ojca, a wreszcie decyzja, którą podjął, to wszystko było zbyt świeże, by mógł o tym śpiewać; wątpił zresztą, by młodsi bracia, zwłaszcza Amras, chcieli to słyszeć. A cokolwiek innego wydawało się kpiną.

                – Rozumiem.

                – Nie mogę, Smyku. Przykro mi.

                Amras nie nalegał. Maglor po części oczekiwał, że może się otworzy, może będzie chciał w końcu wyrzucić z siebie ten żal, który odcinał go od braci, ale Amras nie odezwał się więcej, tylko zsunął się niżej i oparł głową o jego pierś. Śpiewak wyłuskał z kieszeni grzebień i zaczął rozczesywać włosy brata, starając się skupić na tej prostej czynności, nie myśleć o dwóch brakujących rudzielcach, o matce.

                Milczał.

 


End file.
